Don't touch me, I'm fragile (Fr)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: J'étais toujours sur le toit, près de la fenêtre, une couverture sur les jambes, regardant le soleil se coucher. Et durant les nuits blanches, à le regarder se lever. Parfois Steve était là, accoudé à la fenêtre, regardant le soleil avec moi. Quand je traversais une mauvaise passe, il était là pour… être là. (stucky pre-serum & post-serum)


**Traduction** : Don't touch me, I'm Fragile

 **Auteur** : plushophilia

 **Disclaimers** : Rien est à nous sauf la traduction. La fic est postée sur AO3.

 **Note des traductrices** : Une petite fic que nous avons voulu partager avec vous même si elle diffère des OS fluffy que nous avons postés précédemment mais ce n'est qu'une exception. À noter que l'auteure n'a pas répondu à notre demande de traduction, nous la retirerons donc si jamais elle nous le demande.

 **.**

 **.**

 **/!\** **Attention, attention cette fic est assez sombre et fait mention d'auto-mutilation. Rien de trash mais ça peut heurter la sensibilité de certains, d'où le rating M /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Je n'ai pas toujours été… comme ça. Ma mère avait l'habitude de me dire que j'étais fort, et qu'elle était fière de moi, mais elle ne le pensait pas. Je n'étais pas fort. J'étais juste un garçon faible dont personne ne se souciait.

Sauf Stevie. Il était mien. Et j'étais sien, dans un sens. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait… me porter. En fait, c'est hilarant à imaginer. Tout a commencé lorsque nous étions adolescents.

Nous étions si… stupides. Deux stupides garçons jouant à des jeux comme des enfants, mais se sentant comme des adultes. En ce qui me concerne, je fumais comme un adulte. Mais pas Stevie. Il avait de l'asthme. Je ne fumais jamais quand j'étais avec lui. J'étais toujours sur le toit, près de la fenêtre, une couverture sur les jambes, regardant le soleil se coucher. Et durant les nuits blanches, à le regarder se lever. Parfois Steve était là, accoudé à la fenêtre, regardant le soleil avec moi. Quand je traversais une mauvaise passe, il était là pour… être là.

Sa présence… m'apaisait, en quelque sorte. J'espérais toujours qu'il ressentait la même chose à mon égard. Je voulais au moins être à moitié aussi bon que lui, pour lui. Vous savez, j'ai jamais été capable de lui donner en retour pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, mais ça aurait été bien de savoir que je ne faisais pas que le déranger. Mais bon. Il était le seul élément calme de tout mon petit monde en vrac. Il était le soleil de mon univers.

Quand j'étais adolescent, j'ai embrassé une fille pour la première fois. Elle s'appelait Kelsie, et elle sentait le shampoing. Elle m'a embrassé parce que j'étais "plutôt mignon" et elle m'a plaqué au bout d'une semaine. Elle m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Quand je l'ai raconté à Steve, ses yeux se sont illuminés, et il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une sorte de roi, et que je venais de rencontrer ma reine.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Stevie, lui ai-je dit, en rougissant.

Il a rit, en disant qu'il le savait. Ce jour-là, on a écouté sa musique préférée (étonnamment, il préférait le rock, il disait que ça le faisait se sentir puissant), sur son lit et blottis dans une couverture. Épaule contre épaule, rien de dangereux pour notre relation, mais ses bras fins étaient enroulés autour de moi, et c'était le Paradis.

Il était si mince, si fragile, et il se cramponnait à moi, à mes os, et à mon existence.

Depuis Kelsie, j'ai embrassé beaucoup de filles. Déshabillé beaucoup de filles, touché beaucoup de filles. Elles aimaient ça, alors moi aussi, vous savez. Elles me changeaient les idées. Et pendant que je faisais ça, Steve s'occupait de son côté.

Il dessinait. Et il était vraiment doué. Il pourrait dessiner ces super dessins animés qui m'ont toujours fait rire. Il a dessiné un tas de portrait de moi. C'est de cette façon qu'il évacuait ses tensions. J'allais baiser tandis que lui créait quelque chose de beau. Enfin, toutes les routes mènent à Rome, comme on dit.

La première fois que j'ai embrassé un garçon, j'avais quinze ans.

Steve et moi étions allongés sur son lit, encore une fois, à nous raconter des blagues. Il faisait chaud, il n'avait pas de chemise, donc nous étions peau contre peau, pour le décrire ainsi, quand nos lèvres se sont rencontrées pour la première fois, on pourrait penser qu'elles étaient chaudes. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, et il avait plutôt froid. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il tremblait. Donc, j'ai passé un bras protecteur autour de lui, et il m'a donné plein de petits baisers, comme on embrasse sa mère sur la joue. Accompagné du son "mwah". J'ai fondu.

J'ai commencé à rire et il a demandé "Quoi ?" d'une voix fatiguée, et je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai embrassé partout sur le visage, parsemant ses joues et son cou de baisers, et il a dit quelque chose comme "Non… Buck, argh" mais sur un ton affectueux.

\- Tu aimes ça ? lui ai-je demandé.

Ses grand yeux bleus étaient ouverts et il me regardait.

\- Oui, Buck. Sans blague **,** je m'demandais quand tu en aurais le courage.

Je commençais à rire hystériquement. L'homosexualité était un tabou cependant il savait que j'avais un terrible béguin pour lui depuis la première fois que l'on s'était rencontré et il m'avait envouté (et il m'aimait en retour !).

Je l'ai pris pour la première fois quand… Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me rappelle avoir vu son petit visage rougir et lui avoir fait haleter ces mots du bout des lèvres ("Mon Dieu… Buck… Mon Di…") Il aimait quand j'étais tendre avec lui, l'embrassant lentement en descendant le long de son corps en chuchotant "Je t'aime" contre sa peau.

Mais il appréciait davantage lorsque j'étais brutal avec lui. Je devais être plus prudent encore ; il était fragile, ses os saillaient et il était toujours malade, mais il l'oubliait durant ces instants. Il aimait avoir mal. Il disait que ça le faisait se sentir plus vivant. Je ne voulais pas lui briser ses illusions, je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'au final, il ne lui resterait plus que la douleur et qu'il lui en faudrait toujours plus, comme une drogue. Alors à la place, je l'ai cogné contre le mur juste un peu plus fort, embrassant ses ecchymoses, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse du mal.

Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui apprendre à être tendre avec lui-même. Non, il a toujours aimé sentir la brûlure sur ses bras et ses jambes quand il les entaillait. Un jour, il ira trop loin, je le sais. Un jour il coupera trop profondément et il ne guérira pas. Il aura des cicatrices, elles s'infecteront, et ce sera ma faute.

Mais je suis tellement fier de lui.

Après cela, tout devint flou. Il y a eu la guerre et j'ai dû quitter mon Stevie. Une nuit, je m'en souviens clairement. Juste avant que je… eh bien… que je meurs. Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Nous avons partagé une tente dans le camp, réussissant à garder une certaine distance l'un de l'autre à l'extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était le familier peau contre peau d'autrefois. Il avait grandi, il était devenu une sorte de super héros. Mais il était toujours le même à l'intérieur. Il était toujours mon compagnon, mon Stevie, je le désirais si fortement. Mais maintenant, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'étais plus assez bien pour qu'on s'accroche à moi.

Vous savez, ils avaient mis quelque chose en moi, dans ce bureau de l'HYDRA. Mes blessures guérissaient en une minute. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Steve, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

Nous avons évolué séparément.

Je suis tombé. Je suis mort… d'une certaine façon.

Ils m'ont soigné. Ils m'ont fait du mal. Ils m'ont enseigné une centaine de manières de briser le cou d'un homme. Et je les ai testées sur chacun d'entre eux.

Ils m'ont appris à tuer. Ils m'ont fait tuer. Je les ai tués. Il y en avait toujours trop pour moi.

Je me suis battu, j'ai saigné, j'ai guéri.

Je me suis souvenu de Steve.

J'ai oublié Steve.

Je me suis souvenu de Steve.

J'ai oublié Steve.

J'ai tué, j'ai tué un homme. Il ressemblait à mon ami.

Mais ce n'était pas mon ami, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai oublié Steve.

J'ai oublié Steve.

Là, j'ai à nouveau rencontré Steve.

Entre le rouge du sang qui assombrissait ma vue et le "tirer pour tuer" imprimé dans mon cerveau, j'ai rencontré Steve. Et bon Dieu qu'il était beau.

Je l'ai repeint avec une centaine de nuances de rouge, et puis je lui ai sauvé la vie.

Seigneur, je me demande si nous sommes quittes maintenant.


End file.
